


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baisemain, F/M, Jealous!Rose, Prompt Fic, Quickly resolved tension, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Rose has had enough of the Doctor's behavior.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> Jeeno2 prompted me: "Baisemain - A kiss on the hand."
> 
> This... is silly. And not what I planned when I first started writing this. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor and Rose gradually move up the long line of royalty and other very important peoples Rose can’t be bothered to remember the names of. Her mood sours further when the Doctor kisses the fourth princess on the hand with a cheery smile, resulting in a flurry of giggles and out-of-control blushing. 

From the Doctor’s side, Rose clears her throat loudly and not-so-subtly encourages him to continue and leave the princess’s hand alone. 

“Er, right.” He peers speculatively at Rose before shaking the king’s hand. Rose follows with a strained smile for the king and queen.

When they’ve _at last_ made their way through the line, fulfilling their obligations as guests, Rose leads the Doctor to a table on the far side of the ballroom and sits down with a sigh. The Doctor stands awkwardly to the side for a moment before sitting down on the chair next to her. 

“Rose?” He’s clearly confused. “Is... is everything okay?”

“Yep,” she answers, her voice sharp and blunt. She knows she’s being petty, but for weeks now, he’s been pushing her away, clearly scared about how close they’ve become. It’d all come to head tonight when she’d walked down the staircase dressed to the nines in one of the most gorgeous dresses she’s ever seen, certain it’d make the Doctor stutter and fumble for words and perhaps encourage him to… well, do _something_ , but he hadn’t even looked at her twice. And _then_ he’d taken time to extravagantly greet each and every princess in the line. 

She understands. But it still doesn’t mean she’s not green with jealousy and hurt. 

Across from her the Doctor clearly doesn’t believe her feeble answer. “Rose…?”

Rose sighs. “Jus’ leave it, Doctor,” she mumbles. “‘S not important.”

“Ah, so there _is_ something.” He leans forward, amused and intrigued. Rose can almost _see_ his brilliant mind churning, trying to figure her out. He thinks for a few moments, and suddenly his eyes brighten and eyebrows lift in surprise.

Shit. 

“Rose Tyler… Are you _jealous_?” The Doctor looks inordinately pleased with himself. 

Averting her gaze, refusing to look at him, Rose stubbornly denies the Doctor’s guess. “No. Course not. Why would I be jealous?”

She startles in surprise when the Doctor picks up her hand. “Because every time I kissed a princess on the hand,” he gently lifts her hand to his lips and places a feather light kiss on the backs of her fingers, “and gave them the attention that you deserved instead, I heard you take a deep breath and hold it.” The Doctor turns her hand over and kisses her palm before moving to her wrist. 

Despite herself, Rose can’t help the way her breath hitches at his words… and at his touch. She continues to avoid meeting his gaze, terrified about what she might find there, and holds herself completely still, waiting for him to continue.

“I didn’t tell you how absolutely beautiful you look tonight, Rose. Didn’t tell you how when I saw you walking down the stairs, it took every ounce of my control to not let my eyes wander all over your body. I wanted to just take your hand and run back to the TARDIS and...” He trails off, letting the words unsaid hover between them.

Finally, she chances a glance at him and stops breathing when she finds his face close to hers, his eyes dark and intent. Rose exhales on a deep breath, and looks away once more. “Doctor, you can’t jus’… You can’t jus’ push me away for weeks an’ then expect me to think this is okay, just because you think I look pretty in a dress.” She points between the two of them with the hand not currently in the Doctor’s.

“I haven’t been–”

Rose glares at him and pulls her arm back. “Yes, Doctor, you have been. And it’s bloody annoying.” She crosses her arms and sighs. “We get too close, you push me away. Again and again. And I’m done. I want this, whatever this is between us, but not if you aren’t okay with it. If you want to be mates – best mates – I’ll accept that, and we’ll be fine. But if you want more, Doctor, you can’t do this… this stringing me along and pushing me away, the hot and cold all the time.”

The Doctor sits back, jaw hanging open at her words, and she pauses. 

“Look, I know you’re scared. You have the universe on your shoulders, and no one should have to bear that burden alone. I’ve been trying to tell you that since the beginning. _‘There’s me.’_ I’m here, Doctor, and I’m never gonna leave you. So jus’...” When she returns her eyes to his, they’re blazing with passion and love for this daft alien in front of her. “Please. Stop being a bloody wanker and tell me what you want.”

Sitting still as stone, the Doctor considers her words as the air between them almost hums with tension. Finally, he exhales and breathes out a word she can’t quite hear. 

“What?” She leans forward, straining to hear him.

“You. I want you, Rose. If… if you’ll have me, after… everything.” 

Rose smiles, but as she opens her mouth to reply, one of the princesses who’d blushed at the Doctor’s attention earlier taps him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, Sir Doctor, but would you have this dance with me?” the princess asks. 

Oh _hell no_. Rose stands up and places her hand possessively on the Doctor’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but the Doctor’s dance card is filled the rest of the evening.” 

The princess’s eyes widen in surprise. “Oh! Of course. I understand.” And with that, she hurries away. 

Rose holds her hand out for the Doctor, and he chuckles. “My ‘dance card’?”

She smirks. “Yes. Now shut up and dance with me.”

The Doctor bows and lifts her hand to his mouth once more. He kisses the top of her hand and sends Rose a smile that sends warmth shooting down her spine. “As you wish.”


End file.
